In a mobile station such as a cellular phone, user interfaces of a display image, speaker volume and others are not changed automatically, but changed by users on a case-by-case basis depending on usage situation. Thereby, display image, whose display contrast is previously set up in indoor usage, is not easily viewed in bright-lighted outdoor usage.